As His One
by Lady Bacon 17
Summary: This pretty much takes off where The One left off. It is a bunch of one-shots in America's point of view. Please review and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Maxon Calix Schreave" I yelled!

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He replied. We were in our super fancy car on the way to the airport so we could go on our honeymoon. But Maxon wouldn't stop showering me in kisses. When I finally got him to settle down we rode in silence. I thought about our wedding reception only about two hours ago.

 _Flashback_

 _My stomach had butterflies all in it as I waited to walk out for my wedding. My mom was a giant mess being all nervous and everywhere at one time. My little sister May was trying to calm me down while Marlee was getting everything ready. When Sylvia called for everyone to line up to walk out, Aspen walked over and took my arm. Aspen and I went last, and I was nervous up until I saw Maxon's face. His face full of love stared at me all the way up to the pavilion._

When we got to the airport he walked me out and we got onto a big plane just for us. It was fully stocked with a fridge, microwave, cupboards full of snacks, and so many seats. "Maxon where exactly are we going?"

"It is going to be a surprise, just for you." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. Most of the ride I slept awaking to get a snack or to use the bathroom. I was asleep when we got where ever it was we are. Maxon woke me up and led me to another car. The car ride took about fifteen minutes then the car pulled up to a two story beautiful yellow house along the beach. "Maxon where are we?"

"It used to be called the Philippine Islands, but now my it is reserved for the Royal Family. My parents used it for their honeymoon so I thought we would use it for ours. Do you like it?"

"Maxon, I love it!" It was close to dark when we got inside so we went straight to get ready for bed. We went back to the couch to start a movie. When we got one picked out Maxon kissed me. We sat there and kissed for awhile with each kiss growing more passionately. After about ten minutes he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure you guys know what happened at the end of the last chapter. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I will try to update regularly but you never know what could happen so. Hope you enjoy.**

I awoke around nine and got up to take a shower. Maxon was still asleep when I got up so I left him to sleep. When I got out of the shower I went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I looked to see what we had in the fridge. I should have said what we didn't have. There was so much food in the fridge. So I got out some eggs and made some omelets. Just when I had finished Maxon had came downstairs freshly showered. We ate then we talked about what we were going to do that day. We decided on going to the beach.

The next day we just relaxed around the day after the that we went on a hike then we played tennis. Through it all we had fun.

By the time our week was up I really didn't want to leave. I was so comfortable with just em and Maxon. But I knew we had to go back I was the Queen and he was the King. We had a duty to our country.

The plane ride seemed shorter than before but I knew it was the same amount of time. When we got back to the palace it seemed even more beautiful than ever before. With beautiful bright flowers all throughout the gardens and everything just seemed brighter. Just as soon as I walked into the Queen suite I was amazed with a black and white damask bed set, with gold decorations, and a big white chair it was all amazing. Not long after that Sylvia came in and said it was time for a lesson. I was really puzzled. I knew I wasn't perfect to be Queen quite yet but I just got back. She basically dragged me into the Women's Room. The lesson lasted forever, she taught me about how to plan for parties, how to act around other Royal families, and how to help the King. She showed me the offices where Maxon was then she left with a curtsy. Maxon then led me out of the office and brought me back down to the first floor into the Great Room where four Baby Grand Pianos sat in the middle of the floor. "Where do you want to put them?" he asked.

"Are they for me?"

"Yes, this is my wedding present for you." he stated with a gigantic smile.

"Um, ok! Let's put one in the Women's Room, one in a library on the first floor, one in one of the mostly unused parlors on the fourth floor, and one in the family room I'm designing for us."

"Ok I"ll have it done. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." I replied. And with that he walked out of the Great Room.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review. Will try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this one is a long one. Part of this story belongs directly to Kiera Cass, so give her the credit and I put this part of her story because I felt like it fit perfectly. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Maxon and I had been married for eight months when I got the news.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey Marlee, where are those caste removal planning papers? I asked._

" _Oh, I have them right here." she said_

" _Ok I'm gonna go give them to Maxon." After that I walked out of our office where we were working on the caste removal project while Maxon was in a meeting but he should be out by now. I walked up to our family room and found him sitting on the couch watching the news. Of course I thought. "Hey here are those papers you wanted."_

" _Thanks Mer."_

" _No problem. What are you doing later?" I asked_

" _Nothing, why?" he asked_

" _Cause I thought we could do something later tonight. And we could invite Marlee and Carter, and Lucy and Aspen."_

" _Sure what do you want to do?"_

" _Why don't we watch a movie."_

 _Later that night Maxon, me, Marlee, Carter, Aspen, and Lucy all gathered in the theatre and picked out a movie. After the movie we all went to the dining hall and ate our beef soup, which is one of my favorites because it is one of the few meals I used to eat at home. Marlee then stood up and announced that she had an announcement to make. "Me and Carter are going to have a baby." I stood up and went to hug her._

" _Congratulations Marlee you are going to be a great mother!" I said._

" _Thanks." she replied._

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Ok today was mine and Maxon's first anniversary. I have to plan something special. Maxon gave me the day off so I had an entire day of planning to do. I could set a romantic date for us in the gardens. No, it was raining outside. Rain never bothered me and Maxon but I don't know it just didn't seem right for us. Then my thoughts traveled back to mine and Maxon's date on the roof.

 _Flashback_

" _I'd ask you what you want to do today, but our options are pretty limited. No archery, no hunting, no anything outside."_

 _I sighed. "Not even if we took a slew of guards?"_

" _I'm sorry America." He gave me a sad smile. "But what about a movie? We can watch something with spectacular scenery."_

" _It's not the same." I pulled on his arm. "Come on let's go make the best of it."_

" _That's the spirit," he said. Something about that actually made me feel better, like we were in this together. It had been awhile since it really felt that way. We went into the hallway and were headed toward the stairway to the theater when I heard the musical clinks on the window._

 _I turned my head to the sound and gasped in wonder. "It's raining.'_

 _I let go of Maxon's arm and pressed my hand against the glass. In the months I had been at the palace it had yet to rain, and I'd wondered if it ever would. Now that I see it I realized I missed it. I missed the ebb and flow of seasons, the way things changed._

" _It's so beautiful," I whispered._

 _Maxon stood behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Leave it to you to find beauty that others would say ruins a day."_

" _I wish I could touch it."_

 _He sighed. "I know you do but it's just not-"_

 _I turned to Maxon, trying to see why he cut himself off. He looked up and down the hall, and I did the same. Besides a couple of guards we were alone._

" _Come on," he said, grabbing my hand. "Let's hope we're not seen."_

 _We went up some stairs and through some secret passages and then he opened the door to a wall of rain._

" _The roof?" I asked. He nodded. Then he pushed me in the rain, I was soaked within seconds. Then I pulled him in the rain with me. We talked for a few minutes then he asked me if I wanted to dance._

 _I said yes. "But I'm awful."_

" _We'll go slow."_

 _Maxon pulled me close, placing a hand on my waist. I put one hand in his and used the other to pick up my soaking dress. We swayed, barely moving._

That's what I would do I would put a blindfold on him then would take him up to the roof. And we would dance in the rain. Just like when we fell in love.

At around 4:00 I found Maxon then I blindfolded him. "America, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I said by then we had started climbing the stairs. When we reached the door that leads outside I undid the blindfold and opened the door to pouring down rain. "I see what you're doing." he said.

"Oh really? Then would you expect me to do this?" And I pushed him into the rain.

"Mrs. Schreave you are in so much trouble right now." Then he pulled me into the rain. We just sat there kissing until he asked me "Would you like to dance my dear?"

"I most certainly would my dear husband." When we got done on the roof we made our way to our rooms and dried off then I got dressed to go to dinner. We walked hand in hand to dinner and ate together. After that we went back to our rooms and got ready for bed. I tucked myself into Maxon's bed and got comfortable. I shut my eyes then woke to a tickle on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked into Maxon's his beautiful brown eyes were enhancing. We started to kiss more passionately than before and finally we started taking off clothes. Maxon and me started making love.

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

The next day Maxon and I were working in the office. Around 2:00 Maxon asked "Hey America when is Marlee finding out whether her baby is a boy or a girl.

"Oh damn." I yelled. I then explained to Maxon that Marlee told me like a week ago that her appointment was today at 2:00 and that she wanted me to come because Carter was working. I then ran out of the office and down to the Hospital Wing. I found Marlee in one of the rooms and sat down.

"Marlee I am so sorry I am late." I said

"It's fine you're here now."

"Ok Marlee, this gel may be a bit cold so be prepared." The doctor said.

"Ok." she replied.

We sat in silence until the doctor said "Marlee you're having a baby boy."

"A boy!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"Marlee that's great."

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

As I was visiting my family in their house on the palace grounds, I was also looking through old pictures of me and my family. Though we almost never printed the pictures out we still had a camera and saved all of the pictures from all the way back when Kenna was a baby, and just recently printed them off since I had married Maxon.

May had came to visit from helping Kenna with her now one year old baby daughter Astra. "Hey Ames, remember when we were little and we tried on all of mom's dresses and held a fashion show for mom and dad." I then looked over at the album she held and saw us as little red haired kids. We were wearing dresses way to big for us. Though my mom didn't have many dresses she still had a few for when she performed at special parties.

I smiled and said, "I do remember that was such a fun time."

"Do you talk like that all the time?" she asked.

"Like what?" I defended.

"So… so proper."

"Shut up May," I teased. A few seconds later my mom's home phone rang. I walked over and said, "Singer residence. How may I help you?"

"America, come to the palace quick! Lady Marlee is in labor."

"Ok, I'm on my way." I then hung up the phone and told May what was going on. Then I ran outside and into the palace car. "Go to the palace quick! Lady Marlee is having her baby." He raced to the palace which didn't take more than 40 seconds. I stepped out onto the palace driveway, and ran to the infirmary. By the time I got there I was in a full on sweat, I had forgotten how hot was in mid-July. I walked over to where I saw her and saw that she was just as sweaty as I was. I saw the doctor and two nurses, but no Carter. Which was surprising.

"America go find my husband, quickly, please!" she yelled. I practically sprinted out of the room. I found him where I thought he would be, in the gardens.

"Carter hurry Marlee is having her baby." I yelled. He dropped what he was doing, which involved a garden rake and a lot of dirt. And ran towards the palace. I decided not to follow him I would check in later. I went up to the study where I knew Maxon would be. I walked in and said "Hey Huband. Marlee is having her baby right now." I then sat down.

"What are you doing here, then ?" he asked frantically.

"Well she seemed to be in a lot of pain. So I thought I'd let Carter and her be till after the baby comes." I replied.

"Ok I understand."

"What are you doing? I asked.

"Working on the caste removal project."

"Oh. Is it fun?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh ya, lots." After that we shared a small smile. "I just can't believe that we haven't even got a whole caste removed yet. Just a few people in the palace. I mean I have been planning this since before we got married which was a year and a half ago. Uggggh!"

I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him right on the lips. "Calm down. We'll figure this out together."

"I know but we just need to speed things up."

"Why don't we? We could announce it on the report on Friday."

"Ya. But how?"

"We could have everyone go to their Services Office and have their name and basic info filed then they would be castless."

"That's not a bad idea. And since you came up with it you can announce it on the report."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh please you'll be fine. Just work on what you are going to say and go with your gut."

{}

I couldn't stop pacing before the report. Maxon told me a thousand times I would be fine but I don't really believe him. I felt confident in my look though. My dress was red. I always felt confident in red. It was strapless, and had a cut in it just beneath my mid thigh, and a big jewel just to the left of my right hip. I had asked Mary to make me a new dress for the announcement, but I didn't realize she would go all out like this. I also had on a light makeup with a pair of shoes and necklace and earrings that matched my jewel. I practiced my speech in my head when one of the report men yelled, "1 minute."

I walked over to my seat next to Maxon and sat down. "Are you nervous, my dear?" he whispered in my ear.

"Very."

"Just relax."

I blanked out while Maxon went over budget reports and news about the southern rebels. I returned when I heard him say. "Now our beloved Queen has an announcement." I stood and walked over to the podium, as Maxon walked back to our seats.

"Hello Illea citizens. Tonight is a very important day in Illean history. Now I'll get right to the point." I quickly contemplated what to say next. "Starting this Monday, July 21 until August 6 all eights in the country will go to their local Services Office and become casteless." I heard gasps from the crowd. " The King and I plan to start with the eights, then go to the sevens and sixes, then fives and fours, then threes and twos, and lastly the ones. I hope you will help inform all the eights please. This is a big milestone for our country and we the Royal Family hope you approve. Thank you and goodnight Illea." I waited there with a smile on my face until I heard the cameraman say. "Cut." Then I walked back to Maxon. "Did I do ok?"

"You did amazing."

"Thank goodness. So do you want to go to bed."

"Ya. Let's skip dinner." he said sarcastically.

"Ok dinner first, then bed."

After dinner Maxon and I made our way to our rooms. "Hey tomorrow, do you want to meet me in the gardens for a picnic brunch?" Maxon asked.

"Most definitely."

{}

It was about 10:00 while I was visiting Marlee and Kile. In the week that Kile had been alive, I had grown to absolutely adore him. "So what are you doing today?" Marlee asked.

"Um I don't know I guess it depends what Maxon has planned. I mean there's no party to plan. Just waiting on more eights to sign up to become casteless… Oh God! I forgot Maxon wanted to have brunch in the gardens today. Bye Marlee."

When I finally got to the gardens I saw an angry Maxon. When he turned he saw me. "I thought we were having brunch today. Was I wrong?"

"No listen I just got up while visiting Marlee."

"Oh I see Marlee is more important than me. Ok." He shook his head in mock understanding. "Just go back to what you were doing. I was planning a special night for us tonight. Today was going to be a good day. But now you just show up and be late for the first part of our special day. Wait you know what why don't you just skip the rest of it too. Don't bother coming to bed tonight." He stormed off.

{}

I twisted and turned in my gigantic bed that was empty except for me. I just couldn't sleep knowing that me and Maxon were fighting. Tomorrow I would fix this.

{}

I approached Maxon at breakfast. "Maxon listen, I'm sorry I forgot."

He gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

I smiled back. "So are we done fighting?"

"For now." he said with one of his mischievous grins. After breakfast we walked hand in hand to our office.

 **Really hope you like this chapter. I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is a Christmas chapter. It is going to be short. Please review.**

I contemplated what to get Marlee for Christmas as I walked up to the office where I knew Maxon would had skipped breakfast today so I knew he was having a busy day. I walked into the office and saw Maxon troubled. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rebel attacks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, I was thinking maybe we could decorate a tree together later tonight."

"Why? That's the palace workers' job, isn't it?"

"Because it's something I used to do and we didn't get to last year. It's a lot of fun."

"Ok fine."

"See you later."

I figured I would get Marlee something for the baby. But what? I suddenly thought of something. I could get Kile his own nursery and decorate it for her.

{}

I stepped back from the tree we had decorated. "It's beautiful." I said. We had decorated it in our family room.

{}

On Christmas morning I woke up and gave Marlee hers. Then I gave Maxon's his which was a new camera case his old one was getting quite old. Then he gave me mine which was a new crown with gold instead of the regular silver and diamonds. Then he showed me he had gotten a matching one.

After we got done with the presents we ate our brunch, something we had decided to do this year. Our brunch included eggs, bacon, toast, and juice.

Later that night I gave Maxon his last Christmas present for this year.

 **Hope you enjoy this one, even though it is very, very short. And by the way I started a new fanfic. It is called My Life After. It is based on the Divergent Trilogy. So if you like that series check it out. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so sorry I haven't updated. I should make a schedule for when I'm going to update but I'm not going to because sometimes life gets hectic and I don't want to have you guys expecting a chapter and not get it. Hope you like this one. Please review.**

I walked into my room from working in the office. "Mrs, we made a new dress for the Report tonight." Mary said.

"Mary you didn't have to do that. I have plenty of dresses already."

"I know but we haven't made you a new dress in a while so I just thought you would enjoy a new dress."

I smiled at her sweetly and said, "Mary you know I always enjoy a new dress."

She smiled back. "Do you want to get ready, now?"

"Yes."

She lead me over to the closet and pulled out a bag the size for a dress. She opened the bag and pulled it out. Then I gasped. It was beautiful. It was blue, long, and had loose strands of white going down from my waist mixing in with the blue. I was interrupted by a small voice, "I thought the white heels with the sparkles on the heels would match nicely with this dress. What do you think?"

"I think that will do perfectly." I put on my dress, shoes, light makeup, then Paige did my hair in a braid bun. Then I headed down to the set. Maxon was already down there. When the report started I sort of zoned out while Maxon went over one of the last caste removals. Then I see a small figure crawling onto the set. I barely had time to register that it was Kile before I heard gasps in the crowd.

"Well it looks like Sir Kile." Gavril said. As he picked him up and held him. I found Marlee in the crowd and saw her face bright red while Carter was next to her laughing. Gavril held Kile for the remaining of the Report. When it was over I walked up to Gavril and took the six month Kile out of his arms and into mine and walked over to Marlee with a huge grin on my face. "Marlee are you embarrassed?" I teased.

"Yes. Very much so." she said very serious.

"Don't worry about. Everything will be fine."

 **Sorry know it's short but I needed to update. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys a new update for you. Enjoy and remember to review. This chapter takes place after America tells Maxon about the baby as it is told in Happily Ever After.**

My family was coming over for dinner. It had been two weeks since I told Maxon about the baby and now it was time to tell my family, and telling the country on the Report. I was wearing a white dress with a big red bow on the back, the dress showed off the small bump on my stomach.

Mary had made me a new dress. She had made it for the event because she was one of the few people who knew about my pregnancy. She did my hair in a simple bun then put on some lemon vanilla lotion after my bath. Then she helped me into my dress. Last we put on a necklace and some light makeup and I went down to dinner early.

When I got to the dining hall the kitchen staff was preparing the table. They curtsied when they saw me then went back to work.I saw the chef come in with the first part of the meal.

He curtsied and said, "Hello your majesty."

"Hello Chef Gabriel. And what is on the menu for tonight?"

"Tonight we are having chicken marsala with steamed asparagus. Then for dessert we will be having a banana toffe pie."

"Splendid. Thank you."

I walked out of the dining hall and went to find Maxon. I found him in his room getting ready. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. I noticed that he matched me.

"Hey what're you doing?" I asked

"Just getting ready."

Then Maxon's butler came in and said, "My Queen your family is here."

"Thank you Justin."

He nodded and walked out.

"Let's go." Maxon said.

We walked out and headed down to the dining hall where my mom, May, and Gerad were waiting. May came up and hugged me. "America, I've missed you. I haven't seen you all week."

"I know I'm sorry. Go sit down dinner's ready."

She walked back over to her seat and sat down right as the staff started dishing our plates.

We ate dinner with small talk. At the end of the meal, I got everyone's attention and said that me and Maxon had an announcement. We stood up and said, "We're having a baby!"

{}

For the report I wore a long black dress that was tighter up top and had mid-arm sleeves, it was looser at the bottom and it had a sparkly top layer on the skirt. It had always been one of my favorite dresses. I sat down in my normal seat and waited for the Report to start. I payed extra close attention to the Report because I was going to be the one giving the announcement. When Gavril called for the announcement I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. I looked into the camera and smiled and said, "Hello Illea. Tonight marks a very important night. Tonight starts the countdown till Illea's next heir is born. That's right Illea I am having a baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys a new update for you. Enjoy and remember to review. This chapter takes place after America tells Maxon about the baby as it is told in Happily Ever After.**

My family was coming over for dinner. It had been two weeks since I told Maxon about the baby and now it was time to tell my family, and telling the country on the Report. I was wearing a white dress with a big red bow on the back, the dress showed off the small bump on my stomach.

Mary had made me a new dress. She had made it for the event because she was one of the few people who knew about my pregnancy and wanted to show off my small baby bump. She did my hair in a simple bun then put on some lemon vanilla lotion after my bath. Then she helped me into my dress. Last we put on a necklace and some light makeup and I went down to dinner early.

When I got to the dining hall the kitchen staff was preparing the table. They curtsied when they saw me then went back to work.I saw the chef come in with the first part of the meal.

He curtsied and said, "Hello your majesty."

"Hello Chef Gabriel. And what is on the menu for tonight?"

"Tonight we are having chicken marsala with steamed asparagus. Then for dessert we will be having a banana toffe pie."

"Splendid. Thank you."

I walked out of the dining hall and went to find Maxon. I found him in his room getting ready. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. I noticed that he matched me.

"Hey what're you doing?" I asked

"Just getting ready."

Then Maxon's butler came in and said, "My Queen your family is here."

"Thank you Justin."

He nodded and walked out.

"Let's go." Maxon said.

We walked out and headed down to the dining hall where my mom, May, and Gerad were waiting. May came up and hugged me. "America, I've missed you. I haven't seen you all week."

"I know I'm sorry. We'll talk more after dinner, now go sit down dinner's ready."

She walked back over to her seat and sat down right as the staff started dishing our plates.

We ate dinner with small talk. At the end of the meal, I got everyone's attention and said that me and Maxon had an announcement. We stood up and said, "We're having a baby!"

{}

For the report I wore a long black dress that was tighter up top and had mid-arm sleeves, it was looser at the bottom and it had a sparkly top layer on the skirt. It had always been one of my favorite dresses. I sat down in my normal seat and waited for the Report to start. I payed extra close attention to the Report because I was going to be the one giving the announcement. When Gavril called for the announcement I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. I looked into the camera and smiled and said, "Hello Illea. Tonight marks a very important night. Tonight starts the countdown till Illea's next heir is born. That's right Illea I am having a baby."

 **Sorry it's short but I really needed to update. Thanks for the helpful reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guyssss! Sorry I know it's been forever but I have been super busy and haven't had time to write, but I've been thinking about the story and I realized it's time to update. Sooooo I hope you enjoy this update. And if you can think of anything you would like to tell me either comment or PM me. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

 _POV - America at 18 Weeks Pregnant_

I woke up with a splitting headache. As soon as I opened my eyes the pain hit me. I gently sat up, and as soon as I did a wave of nausea washed over me. I ran to my bathroom as quickly as possible, with my already huge stomach.

When I finished in the bathroom I wrapped by warm and fuzzy robe around me, since I was still in my nightgown. After contemplating whether or not to call for Paige, I just decided to go outside and sit on the balcony. As soon as I sat down, with the fresh air blowing on my face, I started to feel better. Since most of the nausea, was gone I could actually think about what I had to do later today. Maxon had left early this morning to prepare for our lunch with the queen of France, to discuss a new trade agreement. But, before that he is going to meet me for another ultrasound to find out what's going on and if everything's okay. Then, we are having our meeting with Queen Daphne. And, since today is Friday we have to prepare for the Report.

When I felt almost completely better, I went back inside and called for Paige. When she got there she told me good morning, and went into my bathroom to run my bath. While she was doing that, I went into my room, as well, and started looking for a dress. Most of my dresses didn't fit due to my baby bump, so I found a white blouse and a black pair of maternity pants. I also picked the outfit so it was easy for the ultrasound. By the time I had found the outfit, Paige was done running the bath and I excused her.

After the bath, I got dressed and looked for a pair of shoes. The bigger I was getting the harder I found it to wear heels. So I found a white pair of sandals with a tan undertone, and slipped them on. I then called for Paige again, so she could help me with my hair and makeup. We had both decided to do a half up half down with my hair, and then tame my curls a little. For the makeup we just went basic, and then I was ready to go.

I then went down to breakfast, when I got there I was surprised to see Maxon sitting down waiting for me. He was reading a newspaper, so he didn't see me when I got there. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"I bet I know who that is!" he said. I laughed as he grabbed my hands and pulled me to where he could see me. He then kissed me and when he was done he put both hands on my belly. Just at that time the baby kicked, then a few seconds later the baby kicked with the other foot. We both looked down in surprise and then laughed. I grabbed his hand then let go and walked to my own seat next to his.

"So, how was your morning, my dear?" Maxon asked.

"It was fine, I woke up with a headache, but it's better now." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad it's better." "Are you excited for the appointment?" he added.

"Yes, I know it's a little early, but I hope we can find out we are having today. Because I already know it's going to take me forever to decorate the nursery, and I need as much time as possible." I said.

He laughed then said, "I hope we can know today, too."

Just then the food came. The maid brought out two trays of eggs, bacon, and toast. We talked about what we were going to say on the Report, while we ate. We decided to just talk about the plan for removing the castes for the current fives, on the Report. When we were both finished eating, we walked down the the infirmary with my arm in his and my head on his shoulder.

We had to wait in the infirmary for about 20 minutes before the doctor came. When he arrived he he apologized and explained that one of gardeners had accidentally cut himself with an ax when cutting down some trees. And that he had to see to it immediately. We said it was fine, then he washed his hands and started up the machine. When it was ready he applied some cold gel to my stomach and used the wand-thing and we all looked at the monitor. When the doctor looked at the screen and his mouth opened in awe, I started to freak out.

"What's wrong?" I asked. By that point both me and Maxon were both asking a thousand questions, and the doctor just shook his head.

"Your majesties." The doctor said.

"What?" We said in unision.

"I believe you are having twins." he said.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "It's to early to tell what they both are, but I would definitely start preparing for two."

After the appointment was over, we went to the fourth floor to our family room, and we sat down and just sat on the couch in complete happiness.

"Maxon." I said.

"What?" He replied."

"We're having two. Two babies. That makes us two times happy and will make the experience two times better." I said with a great smile that he returned. We then snuggled closer and laid there until it was time for the meeting.

 **Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed this. It is a little bit longer and it took me forever to actually update, but here it is. Comment for suggestions about what you want to happen next. Happy Reading!**


End file.
